Ren Kishi
Background Ren Kishi is the leader of an Orginazation. Part I Masked Man Arc Sato is often late to everything and that happend to be the case for him being late to missing the Graduation exam. Sato ended up going to his little practice place in the woods but ran into this masked man! Sato and the man fought but Sato completely raged when being told by the masked man that he killed Sato's father! Sato awakens his Sharingan and Byakugan through anger and his Chakra got arroused by anger which made the nine tails chakra leak. Sato ended up doing enough damage to the masked man for the Man to retreat. Thunder Bandits Arc Sato then sees the rest of his team as they catch up to him but the next the Masked Mann Sato fought before appears and this time he gives Sato a Curse Mark and then retreats. Retrieval Arc When Sato woke back up he saw the Ōtsutsuki draining his Chakra away the Ōtsutsuki told Sato his name is Ugaya and after he was done taking his Chakra he would still his eye's but as soon as he said that through some type of Jutsu the masked man arrived and took Sato away from the Ōtsutsuki! The masked man then went back to fight the Ōtsutsuki in which he won sealing the Ōtsutsuki and going back to earth with Sato. Sato was taken to the Masked Man hideout which turned out be his orginazations hideout The Kamigami he told Sato since he saved him he should join his orginazation and Sato agreed in exchange the Masked Man which told Sato to call him Ren said that he will be a father figure to Sato and teach him everything he knows! The next few day starts Sato goes out to kill this swordsmen Satoko and take all seven of his Seven ninja swordsmen blades so him and his teamate Yuri Hozuki tracked him down and killed him they ended up getting caught and the whole ninja world found out that Sato killed the swordsmen he ended up being put in the bingo book for 100,000,000 Ryo! Ren then decided it would be best if he Later low and trained Sato for three years and then they would start there big plan. He made the big announcement over tv's everywhere and people that thought Sato was dead found out that he is a big time criminal and everyone realized they only have three years to train! Part II Kazekage Arc Ren Kishi asked Sato if he wants to accept a mission to test his abilities after three years to take out the Kazekage. Personality Ren was very determined to get Sato to turn and become evil. Once he got sato to join him he decided to teach him everything he knows and train him, he also want to be a father figure to Sato. Appearance He wore a silver mask purple lined black cloak and long black baggy pants. Abilities Ren is very skilled being able to seal a Otsutsuki which a village couldn't defeat! Ninjutsu He knows Fuinjutsu and Juinjutsu. Nature Transformation Kenjutsu and Physical Prowess Stats Trivia